


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 306

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [22]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 306 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 306 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 306

LEXA  
I said “no”!

TRANSLATION  
_Ai don biyo no!_

DENAE  
Semet! Come quickly!

TRANSLATION  
_Semet! Miya snap!_

OCTAVIA  
I mean you no harm.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai nou na bash yo op._

SEMET  
She is Skaikru.

TRANSLATION  
_Du laik Skaikru._

OCTAVIA  
I’m trying to help!

TRANSLATION  
_Ai’s trana sis au!_

SEMET  
Why should we believe you?

TRANSLATION  
_Ha osir na wich yu in?_

GAVRIEL  
Because she helped me.

TRANSLATION  
_Kos em don sis ai au._

SEMET  
Go pack your things.

TRANSLATION  
_Gon gada yu leron op._

LINCOLN & ABBY  
Unity.

TRANSLATION  
_Gedanes._

DENAE  
We should just kill her.

TRANSLATION  
_Osir jos beda frag em op._

SEMET  
No. The Commander needs to hear about this from the Sky People themselves.

TRANSLATION  
_No. Heda gaf sen in hashta dison kom Skaikru noumou._

SEMET  
There! They come.

TRANSLATION  
_Ouder! Emo komba raun._

SEMET  
Stop her!

TRANSLATION  
_Hod em op!_

LEXA  
We come together tonight, as we have countless times before, to watch a man die.

TRANSLATION  
_Oso hit choda op nat, kom tona gou fou nau, hashta ai op hef na wan op._

CLARKE  
I give this man his life. Blood must not have blood.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai ron disha hef em sonraun op. Jus nou drein jus daun._

LEXA  
Silence! The crimes of the Mountain cannot be answered by one man.

TRANSLATION  
_Hosh op! Emo kripon kom Maun nou na ge gada in kom won hef._


End file.
